Dreams and Visions
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Ariel has had visions about her future since she was five years old. Ariel/OMC


**Disclaimer** - I don't own Medium and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

The first time Ariel Dubois dreamt of _him_, she was five years old. She had no clue what her dream was about or that she was even seeing her future.

The second time Ariel dreamt about him, she was eight and had just had an extremely bad day at school. This dream calmed her down.

The third time Ariel had a dream about him, she was eleven. It was about a fight they were having, something to do with a new car. She didn't understand that.

The fourth time Ariel had a dream about him, she was eighteen and had just graduated from high school. This time she got a name – a last one at least – and realized that this was her gift kicking it. Against her better judgment, she chose not to look him up. In fact, Allison had encouraged her to go with her premonitions and try and find the man, but Ariel refused.

The next time, Ariel dreamt of him, she was twenty-three and pregnant with another man's child. She had been married to him for a year. She disregarded that dream, convinced that she was never going to meet that man.

The sixth time Ariel dreamt about this mysterious man, she was twenty-nine and had been divorced for three years.

The seventh time, Ariel didn't dream about him. The single mom ran into him dropping off daughter Leigh at school for her first day of first grade. She gaped at him in shock. "I'm Ariel DuBois," she introduced herself.

"I'm Jake Williamson," he told her, smiling. He shook her hand and then introduced his daughter, Matilda.

Luckily for them, Matilda and Leigh were in the same class and became instant friends. Jake and Ariel kept running into each other all the time that year. Ariel even became good friends with Jake's ex-wife, Melanie.

It wasn't until the summer before the girls started third grade that Jake asked Ariel out. She happily accepted. Matilda and Leigh were thrilled they had finally realized they were supposed to be together.

Jake had found out about Ariel's gifts a few months after meeting her, and he had surprisingly accepted them. It had taken a few days to sink in, though. And they, along with Allison, Marie, and Bridgette, helped Leigh deal with her own emerging powers.

"Will you marry me?" Jake questioned on a hot summer night about a year after he and Ariel finally became a couple.

Ariel squealed and nodded. "Yes!" Jake was it, the love of her life. That's what the dreams had been trying to tell her for all these years.

Since it was the second marriage for both of them, Jake and Ariel had a small wedding at City Hall a few days before Leigh and Matilda returned to school. Ariel DuBois became Ariel DuBois-Williamson.

The next time, Ariel had a dream about him was on her thirty-sixth birthday. Jake was away on a business trip and Ariel was left alone. Matilda was with her mother and Leigh's father had her for the weekend.

When Jake returned, Ariel informed of her pregnancy – Exactly the way it had occurred in her dream. She hadn't even needed to take a pregnancy test to confirm the fact that she was pregnant again.

Ariel had a dream again the day that Violet Amelia DuBois-Williamson made her appearance. It showed a scene of a future Christmas.

Ariel had another dream the day of her mother's funeral. She had met and married Jake, so she had no clue why she still kept dreaming of future events with him.

The last time Ariel had a dream of him, it was after an exhausting 4th of July party. She and Jake had hosted it, which was especially exhausting with two girls that were seventeen and interested in dating, a four year old, and a five month old son – Joseph Jacob DuBois-Williamson, or Joey. Ariel's sisters kept calling him JJ, however. This dream was about the first time they met, oddly enough.

Ariel and Jake's relationship lasted until he died six months after his eighty-seventh birthday. Ariel was surrounded by their children, her mother's ghost, grandchildren, and surviving sister Marie.

Ariel died shortly after Jake died. She couldn't handle being without her soul mate, the man she had been dreaming of since she was five years old.

Those dreams had changed Ariel's life forever. She would always be grateful for them.


End file.
